


Comienzo

by Rebberox



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebberox/pseuds/Rebberox
Summary: Eventos despues de Fallout.





	Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! mi segundo fic, espero que les guste!! y perdón por algún error dramatical.

Después de los eventos sucedidos en Cachemira Ethan permaneció en cama al menos 5 días, se encontraba bastante golpeado como para iniciar una nueva misión pero de igual manera antes que pudiese volver al campo primero el FMI tenía que encontrar un nuevo secretario y Sloane debía cumplir con lo pactado, primero entregar a Lane al control del MI6 y segundo dejar libre a Ilsa.  
El equipo tanto como Ilsa acompañaron en todo momento a Ethan durante el periodo que él estuvo en recuperación, durante ese tiempo se podía decir que Ethan e Ilsa tuvieron un acercamiento aun más obvio que el que ya se conocía sobre todo cuando se quedaban solos, ellos solían compartir algunas caricias y miradas intimas que solo ellos dos entendían, la química y comunicación entre ellos era innegable sin mencionar su evidente tensión sexual, pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha para volver a Londres, Ethan se ponía un poco impaciente, ellos no habían hablado de su relación, ni siquiera la mencionaban además Ilsa tampoco había sido clara con respecto a su vida y eso era lo que más inquietaba a Ethan, el sabia que lo que más quería ella era ser libre para poder volver a casa sin problemas pero ser libre no significaba que no pudiese unirse junto a él a la nueva FMI. Ethan no lo admitiría pero deseaba profundamente que pudiesen convertirse en un equipo y así y solo tal vez asi ellos podrían dejar que las cosas y los sentimientos fluyeran y tal vez podrían intentar ser algo, pero también existía la otra realidad en la que ella decidiera salir del campo definitivamente para alejarse e intentar una vida normal y si sucedía eso él la perdería para siempre. Si él no la busco en estos últimos dos años fue porque no se sentía preparado para ello, tenia historias que cerrar antes de pensar en iniciar una relación con alguien y ese alguien justamente era Ilsa. Las historias que debía cerrar Ethan era primero su historia con Julia la cual el todavía seguía queriendo pero que por suerte las cosas finalmente habían resultado bien para los dos, su ex mujer era feliz y estaba casada con otro hombre y esta había sido clara con Ethan, ella estaba donde tenía que estar y él también lo estaba y con eso Ethan se conformaba porque finalmente podía sentir que su camino con su ex mujer ya iban por diferentes senderos, sus vidas no volverían a cruzarse y por último la otra historia que él tenía que cerrar era la de acabar definitivamente con el Sindicato también llamado ahora los Apóstoles un tema que por el momento estaba resuelto a la mitad pero que por esta ocasión el se conformaba, ya habría tiempo para casar y acabar con los Apóstoles, además había algo mas importante en la cabeza de Ethan y era que sin mencionar los sucesos de estos últimos días que habían sido caóticos y estresante en donde la vida y la muerte estaban de la mano, estos habían significado mucho para él y eran los causales de su cambio de actitud, por una parte porque se había vuelto a reencontrar con Ilsa algo que no estaba planeado y era significativo para el porqué por más que ella aun con su propia misión y sabiendo las graves consecuencias a las que se estaban enfrentando, en el momento más crítico de la misión ella sin dudarlo había tomado la decisión de acompañarlo dejando atrás todas sus obligaciones y lo había apoyado hasta último momento aun sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de no salir con vida en esa misión. De los muchachos no lo dudaba, ellos lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo porque así eran ellos, eran un equipo, eran familia pero Ilsa, Ilsa era una de las mejores espías que había conocido, era la infiltrada del MI6 para estar encubierta con Lane, era la agente que más lo entendía, la que lo conocía, era la que lo había salvado 3 veces incluso poniendo en riesgo su propia misión y su vida y la que también lo había enfrentado e incluso engañado, manipulado como ella quería y con facilidad pero también era la mujer que le había pedido que huyeran, que escaparan juntos dejando todo atrás y por último fue con ella con la que capturaron a Lane no una vez sino dos veces. Ilsa aparecía cuando el menos la esperaba y terminaba siendo una parte esencial tanto en su vida como la del equipo. Ella había cambiado por completo a Ethan y el nunca lo admitiría pero desde el momento que la conoció y se volvió a reencontrar, el supo lo mucho que le importaba y confiaba en ella, no tenía dudas y el hecho de sentirla cerca aun con la muerte entre las manos la convertían en la persona y en la mujer a la que mas protegería y confiaría de ahora en mas y a la cual no podría hacerle daño nunca. No podría volver hacerle lo de París, no sería capaz sobretodo porque el sabia que ella tampoco podría hacerle daño a él y ella siempre estaría a su lado apoyándolo porque eran leales el uno para con el otro.  
El día que volaron a Londres el la había notado un poco distante, era consciente que tenían que retomar su papel de agentes y no podían descuidar su imagen. Una vez que pisaron tierra Ilsa volvió a ser Ilsa Faust la agente fría, calculadora y astuta con una belleza inexplicable y sumamente inteligente, segura de sí misma, inexpresiva con esos ojos azules penetrantes capaces de poner nervioso a cualquiera, lo único que delataba que algo no andaba bien con ella era justamente sus ojos y el único que lo había notado porque era el único que la conocía era Ethan. Detrás de esa faceta fría y seria sus ojos se mostraban inestables, inseguros, emotivos, desde que se subieron al avión ella en ningún momento hizo contacto visual con él.  
Una vez en Londres todo el equipo junto con Sloane observaron el intercambio y todo se cumplió según lo pactado. Lane estaba devuelta al control de la MI6 por lo tanto Ilsa Faust era oficialmente libre. Los muchachos se despidieron de ella tras un largo abrazo y con promesas de volverse a reencontrar, Benji incluso le pregunto ahora que ella era libre si se uniría al equipo pero ella no le respondió, solo se limito a un no sé, se dijeron un par de bromas y por ultimo le respondió que por el momento necesitaba un tiempo para ella y allí tal vez decidiría que iba a ser de su futuro. Pero primero necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones algo que los muchachos también estaban de acuerdo. Todos tenían días libres.  
Después de las despedidas Ethan e Ilsa finalmente se quedaron solos por lo cual decidieron caminar tranquilamente por la orilla del Támesis, eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche y hacia mucho frio por lo que Ethan sugirió que fueran a tomar algo ya sea caliente o unos tragos, mucho no había para hacer pero él conocía un bar cerca que se encontraba abierto hasta largas horas de la noche. Cuando llegaron allí, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa justo en una esquina donde prácticamente pasaban desapercibidos. Ambos pidieron cerveza y luego conversaron un poco de lo que acabada de ocurrir, el ambiente entre ellos se sentía tranquilo, cómodo incluso Ilsa se mostraba más relajada, reía de las bromas de él y hasta ella también decía algún chiste acido, cada tanto se quedaban callados por unos minutos pero el silencio entre ellos era reconfortante y solo se limitaban a observarse, ella solía romper el contacto visual con el, algo que era raro porque ella si tenía un poder era ese el de la intensidad de su mirada pero esta noche ella no había hecho nada de eso sino mas bien era como si lo evitara y si bien el la notaba mas despreocupada ahora que estaban solos en ese bar de mediopelo , Ethan sabía que pasaba algo con ella porque sus ojos seguían apagados.  
Un momento después empezó a sonar del reproductor de sonido una canción media romántica, una bastante conocida. Ambos como que se dejaron llevar por la melodía y sobre todo por la letra de la canción y el inconscientemente le tomo la mano y la acaricio. Ethan no se podía nervioso por nada pero esta vez un leve temblor le corrió por todo el cuerpo y fue cuando por primera vez en todo el día sintió la penetrante mirada de Ilsa sobre él. Ethan trago en seco y le devolvió el contacto visual pero ella lo miraba con tanta intensidad y sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que entendió porque Benji se ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba alrededor de ella.  
-Creo que debería irme-le dijo de la nada alejando su mano de la de el y tomando por sorpresa a Ethan.  
-Ya?- pregunto confundido- Pasa algo?-  
-No, nada…Solo creo que ya es tarde y debería irme a casa- respondió secamente. Ethan la observo desconcertado por su cambio repentino de humor.  
-Seguro que no pasa nada? Hice algo que te molesto?- pregunto el intentando entenderla.  
\- En realidad Ethan estoy un poco cansada y todavía tengo que resolver varias cosas mañana, además el viaje fue largo y me gustaría poder dormir un poco sobre todo dormir en una cama real- le dijo sin emitir ni una expresión, totalmente fría.  
-Si tienes razón…Yo también estoy cansado- No iba admitir que sus costillas todavía le dolían como la muerte. –Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta- le dijo y ahora el la observo con intensidad.  
-No- ella respondió cortante- Está todo bien- y comenzó a levantarse para ponerse el abrigo- Gracias por la cerveza Ethan, la pase muy bien… – le dijo. El se levanto de inmediato junto con ella pero en el momento en que iban a salir del bar comenzó a sonar otra canción, Ethan no era un hombre demostrativo pero por dentro era un cínico romántico y cuando escucho la canción sin pensarlo la tomo del brazo y la tiro hacia el medio del salón. Ilsa lo miro sorprendida.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto ella confundida con una ceja levantada.  
-Me encanta esa canción, baila conmigo-  
-No- respondió ella  
-Vamos! Solo por esta vez- le dijo tirando mas de ella. Ella trastabillo un poco y choco contra su cuerpo y él ni lento ni perezoso aprovecho el momento y enrollo su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de ella- Por favor Ilsa- le susurro con una sonrisa- Baila conmigo y prometo después dejarte tranquila, por favor…-le dijo todavía sonriendo pero con ojos de cachorro. Ilsa sonrió y acepto a duras penas. El tomo la mano izquierda de ella con suavidad y sujeto un poco mas su cintura acercándola mas el, ella poso su mano derecha en el hombro de Ethan y ambos comenzaron a bailar aquella hermosa canción. Los dos se balanceaban al ritmo de la lenta melodía dejándose llevar por el momento. Ilsa un momento después apoyo su rostro en el pecho él. Estaban tan cerca que Ethan disfruto de su exquisito perfume, se embriago con su olor y casi sin poder evitarlo enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella. El se estremeció al notar que Ilsa acariciaba suavemente su cuello y el cabello de su nuca y percibió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Automáticamente dejándose llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo acerco su rostro al de ella. Ilsa tenía los ojos cerrados pero al notar la presencia de el los abrió y se miraron intensamente por un largo momento, un frio escalofrió les corrió por toda la espalda a ambos, los dos estaban tan cerca que notaban como la respiración de los dos había cambiado. Sus bocas, su aliento, sus labios se encontraban a tan solo milímetros del uno del otro y el no pudo contener mas su deseo, un momento después el lentamente acerco su boca a los labios de ella y la beso con ternura y suavidad. Ilsa por un segundo permaneció inmóvil pero luego le devolvió el beso también con suavidad pero con un poco mas de intensidad y pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello enterrando sus dedos en su cabello. El alejo sus labios para observarla un instante y lo que vio lo dejo helado, ella lucia sus labios rojos e hinchados sus mejillas rosadas y sus hermosos ojos azules, Ilsa lucia sumamente hermosa.  
-Dios mio eres hermosa- le susurro contra su boca- Ethan…- ella intento responder mientras el acariciaba su rostro para nuevamente volverla a besar pero con más pasión, mas intensidad dándole permiso a sus lenguas a su pasión y a su deseos. Sus bocas se movían de manera automática al mismo ritmo, sincronizadas. Ethan acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Ilsa y ella enterró sus dedos en su cabello tirando suavemente de ellos. Pero a medida que sus labios se empapaban de humedad, sus lenguas se mezclaban y los besos se convertían más y más pasionales sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar y justo antes que el pudiese hacer algo ella se separo inesperadamente y se alejo de el dejándolo estupefacto.  
-No puedo….Debo irme- dijo con la voz entrecortada –Lo siento…- y salió del bar prácticamente corriendo. Ethan se quedo parado en el medio de la sala del bar confundido, hacia solo un segundo estaba totalmente embriagado en los labios de ella y ahora ella inesperadamente lo había dejado ahí solo y aturdido.  
-QUE HACES?- le grito el cantinero sacándolo de su confusión- VE TRAS ELLA!! – le dijo haciéndole señas para que saliera.  
Ethan logro salir de su confusión y de un salto tomo su abrigo, su móvil y salió corriendo. Una vez en la calle miro para todos lados y no la vio, el corazón le empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, tenía que encontrarla por lo que siguió sus instintos y salió corriendo por donde imagino que podría haber ido, corrió por varias calles, avenidas pero sus costillas comenzaron a pasarle factura por lo que dejo de correr y se detuvo en una esquina para tomar aire y dejar que el dolor pasara. Como de costumbre se pasó la mano por el cabello y soltó un bufido de frustración. Todavía seguía confundido, que había sucedido, porque ella había huido así? Todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios contra su boca, el calor de su cuerpo, sus dedos enredados en su cabello. Le agarro la ansiedad por lo que aun con dolor en sus costillas siguió corriendo buscándola por un rato mas, esperaba verla, rogaba encontrársela en una esquina pero no la encontró por lo que decidió volver a su hotel. Ethan no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, frustrado saco su móvil para ver la hora y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía dos celulares, uno era el de él y el otro el de ella y en ese momento se le dibujo una sonrisa y se sintió esperanzado. Esta vez no había sido una despedida en donde ella le pedía que escaparan juntos ni siquiera hubo un abrazo con promesa de reencontrarse, esto había sido completamente diferente y había significado muchísimo mas. Por primera vez ellos habían experimentado un momento íntimo, un acercamiento de verdad, ellos por primera vez se habían besado, habían bajado sus barreras, se habían dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y ese beso, ese simple e intimo momento había significado muchísimo. La primera vez que ella se marcho el no la busco aun sabiendo cómo encontrarla, esta vez el si la buscaría no solo porque tenia su móvil sino porque quería respuestas y sobre todo porque quería estar con ella. Ilsa faust por esta vez se había escabullido y se le había escapado de las manos pero él era Ethan Hunt y el lograba todo lo que se proponía y lo que él quería era a ella y la iba a encontrar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer!
> 
> La primer canción es Shallow de Lady Gaga y Bradley Cooper  
> y la segunda la que bailas es I will always love you- Whitney Houston


End file.
